Disappear
by Xander-sama
Summary: A sub-story from the end of the first episode. Ayane doubts the powers of Miu's Gate of Flight, but Reiji has other thoughts.


Disappear - Chapter One

By Xander-sama

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Studio Gonzo. This is a fanfic written purely for the enjoyment of other Gatekeepers fans. Do not copy/ distribute/ sell this work. Any other fanfic authors who share the same passion as I do for Gatekeepers are welcome to contact me (for permission) if they want to use any situations or interactions portrayed here for their own work.**

A young girl sits on the park bench and wonders to herself, _Alone. I am alone in this world. No one is like me in this place._ The clicking of her laptop is going as the people in the park walk pass her. She readjusts her glasses, closes her laptop, stands up and puts her laptop back in her case. The little bell that she always carries with her falls off of her laptop and falls on the ground and rolls away. She gasps and runs after it, pushing everyone in her way aside so she may get it. She finally grabs it just before it falls into one of the park's many ponds. She sighs and smiles as she puts the little bell back on her laptop. She stands up and looks around at the vast spread of green trees and children, thinking to herself, _Foolish children, there will be no time to play once the invasion has begun_. She begins to walk away from the pond when she hears a familiar voice:

"Hey Ayane! Ayane, slow down!"

She turns around to see her classmate, Miu Manazuru. She rolls her eyes and continues to walk away. She is soon standing next to Miu, walking towards one of the park's numerous exits. Miu catches her breath, but Ayane stays silent as they continue to walk. Miu slowed her breathing back to her normal pace, and begins to hum something.

"Did you want something, Miu?" Ayane snapped.

"No, I just wanted to walk with you," Miu replied, her voice sounding like a whisper in the breeze.

"Oh, I thought you actually had something important to tell me. But, oh, yeah, I forgot. You never have anything important to say!" Ayane exclaimed, attracting the attention of people who are walking by them.

Miu opened her mouth to say something back, but nothing came out of her mouth. She just looked at the scenery as she walked by, children playing together, a perfectly sunny day, no cloud in the sky and a nice steady breeze. She smiles to herself and then being her clumsy self, trips on a rock and falls flat on her face. Ayane smirks a little and stops, all the while Miu is crying.

"Get up, Miu. You are fine, you are just taking it like it's a life-threatening situation. What kind of Gate Keeper are you?" Ayane snapped as she stood over Miu.

Miu dried her eyes from her tears and stood up. She looked into Ayane's brown eyes, knowing she took that fall out of proportion. She shook her head and walked away from Ayane, not knowing if she would be furious with her later on. _Why is Ayane so mean to me all the time? I just don't get her sometimes, _she wondered. She turned around to say goodbye to Ayane, but she was already gone. She paused for a moment, then walked out of the park and headed for downtown Tokyo.

Ayane glanced down at Miu from a tree as she left the park. Ayane took out one of her numerous cell phones and dials a number very quickly. She holds up the phone to her ear and a voice comes up after a couple rings.

"So, how is she developing as a Gate Keeper?" the voice asked.

"Better than you and I thought, Reiji" Ayane responds, tapping the phone with her finger.

"Really? I thought it would take a little longer to get used to her gate, but as long as she is ready for anything, we'll be fine" Reiji stated.

"Well, I wouldn't say she is ready for anything" Ayane said, "she still acts like a three year old and she cries at the slightest thing. I don't know what we're going to do with her, Reiji."

Silence came from the phone for a few seconds before Reiji talked again.

"Well, send her over to my office later today. I will talk to her" Reiji said before hanging up his phone.

Ayane closed her flip phone and put it back into her coat, then jumped down from the tree. She started to walk towards Miu and try to catch up with her, but she noticed that Miu was with her friends and she didn't feel like bothering her. She walked in the opposite direction from Miu, hoping that she will catch up to her later.

"DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!"

A wave of invaders are firing on Ayane and chanting the same thing over and over again. Ayane smirks as she holds up her hand and blocks them all with her Wind Gate, trying to grab one of her cell phones from her coat. She finally manages to reach one and flips it open, pressing a few numbers. A green screen appears and says the words "RED FIRE GATE". She throws the phone , but not before pressing another button and saying, "GATE OPEN!", and a wall of fire engulfs the invaders and destroys them, only leaving behind little pink crystals. She closes her gate and walks over to where the invaders were once standing and picks up one and looks at it.

_I can't believe that the invaders were once human. The only thing left of the humans that were taken over by the invaders are their souls trapped in these crystals, _she thought to herself. She collected the remaining crystal and put them in a little bag and put it into her pocket, adjusting her glasses a little. She looked up to the stars and sighed to herself, knowing that no matter what, she had to protect the world from the Invaders. Soon after, her cell phone rang, vibrating in her coat pocket. She rolled here eyes and dug it out, flipping it open and putting it to her ear.

"Ayane..," she said calmly into the phone.

"Meet me at AEGIS headquearters right away...and find Miu," Reiji's voice responded, soon after the phone clicked off.

Ayane huffed a little, having to search for Miu again, in the middle of the night no less. She shoved the cell phone into her coat again and headed down into Tokyo, knowing Reiji had some impartant information by the tone in his voice.


End file.
